Floor care cleaning equipment such as canister vacuum cleaners and upright vacuum cleaners have long been known in the art. During operation of such floor cleaning appliances one is almost ensured of having to clean in a poorly lit location where it is difficult to see the area of the floor being cleaned. Toward this end it has long been known to provide a light source on the powerhead or nozzle assembly to light the surface being cleaned.
It should, of course, be realized, however, that many upright vacuum cleaners are equipped with a wand that may be used for above floor cleaning. Similarly, the wand of a canister vacuum cleaner may be utilized for the same purpose. A lighted powerhead or nozzle assembly is not of any benefit when cleaning above the floor with the wand alone or the wand and another attachment in the absence of the powerhead.
The present invention relates to a light source that is mounted on the wand to light the surface being cleaned whether it is the floor or an above floor surface such as a window sill, a chair bottom or the like.